Tournament of Ages (2017)
The Tournament of Ages is an annual event, a collaborative effort between the Alliance and Horde to continue the legacy of the Argent Crusade. All comers from around the world are welcome to partake in its many, many events, so long as they come in relative peace. The Tournament See the guild's page on general information. See also the Tournament of Ages website. The Tournament is a tremendous event, consisting of a wide variety of competitions--and opportunities to excel. ((Follow the links to see the official rules!)) Our Experience North to the Tourney (July 28 - August 3) On July 28, the Order of Ashfall set out on a journey north to the Tournament of Ages. It was a week-long voyage that resulted in many splendid adventures. Jeremaias Auromere had accepted, on behalf of the Order, an invitation to take part in the annual Tournament of Ages, as befits a chivalric order. After the capture of Halimar, the Order took ship from Bel Lonn to the Howling Fjord on July 28, 38 L.C. They arrived in Valgarde on the morning of July 30, and gathered there to prepare for the journey overland. Day One (July 30) From Valgarde, the Order, accompanied by Mother Rosealynn Lightsong, traveled north past Utgarde, as far as the center of the Grizzly Hills. Upon passing Fort Wildervar, the party was met by a handful of wolvar. The wolvar, strangely, were clad in scraps of plate armor and had pinned long strips of ragged cloth to the posts of a bridge. These creatures had attempted to join the Tournament of Ages, but were turned away because they were wolvar. Believing that the best way to gain entry would be to become knights themselves, they in their ignorance demanded to fight a champion of the Order to first blood. Peryn Crowson took up the challenge, and battled the wolvar's champion, defeating him fairly and honorably. The wolvar expressed dismay that they would not be admitted this year, but Auromere urged them to learn and study, and they might someday be able to join a chivalric neutral order. The Knights of Ashfall were permitted to pass. As evening drew on, the company arrived at a vrykul village in the center of the Hills. They were greeted by the clan's chief, Ingrid, and were invited to stay--if the company would prove their strength by fighting some of the local warriors. The knights accommodated this request, and fought and defeated the chosen champions of the village. The Order of Ashfall was well entertained that night, and passed the night in safety and the rather boisterous company of the vrykul. Day Two (August 1) The vrykul bade the Order farewell, and they continued their journey northward. However, as they moved northwest toward Zul'Drak, they began to encounter signs that something was not right. At the head of the steps leading into Zul'Drak, they were met by one Jadix, commander of the Sargerite Legion. The eredar ordered his demons to attack, and the Order met them in combat. The demons were defeated, but at cost: Auromere was badly wounded, and the company was forced to stop at Light's Breach for two days to recover. Day Three (August 3) Auromere's recovery was swift, and the company--now joined by Lord Timothy Lurtle--set out on the final leg of their journey. At Windrunner's Overlook, the company was greeted warmly by the local high elves; it seems that many of them hailed from a Quel'Thalas province just over the border from Northlight Vigil, where Auromere's father had been lord. Knowing him, they sought the Order's assistance in a dangerous matter. A group of shal'dorei had arrived recently to explore and examine the ruins of old Highborne structures in Crystalsong Forest, but a week later, had not returned. They requested that the Knights investigate and render aid if needed. The shal'dorei were quickly found, but they were in a terrible trap. An unearthed relic had been activated, binding them all in one place, and was slowly shifting mana from each of them to the other, making them Wither and then restore over and over. A high-elf mage was sent for, and under her direction, the company began to "deactivate" the relic by smashing it until it stopped. After fighting off sentient mana fragments and destroying the relic, the shal'dorei were safely recovered, and the company moved up to the Argent Vanguard. At the Vanguard, the company was given use of Argent hippogryphs, and flew the rest of the way to the Tournament Grounds. After pitching their tents at the Argent Tournament Grounds, the Order made themselves comfortable and explored the area. The Tournament (August 6 - 12) Ashfall's champions did well, but did not attain victory in the end. However, many new friends and adventures were had. It was during this time that Argus appeared in the sky. Auromere made a brief emergency return to Bel Lonn, but nothing required immediate handling. Meantime, Isobel de Stopham made her first journey beyond the borders of Ashfall, to show her support for Auromere--finally ready to admit that she loved him. Heroes of the Voyage * Neapolitan Q. Butterchurn * Peryn Crowson * Alexander Soltum * Rosealynn Lightsong * Timothy Lurtle Proud Contestants from the Order of Ashfall Jeremaias Auromere: Duels, Jousting, Racing Ragnar Blackburn: Duels, JoustingCategory:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Tournament of Ages